A Crossing of Worlds
by ChocoChipKitty
Summary: Years ago, light overpowered darkness as it tends to do. But now those two forces are about to clash once more. Worlds are destroyed, unexpected evil arises, tremendous power is unleashed, smashers meet the "real world" and are thrust into a crazy plot, an insane adventure begins & all nether breaks loose! And a couple kids, well, THEY get the SHOCK OF THEIR LIVES. T for violence.
1. PROLOGUE: Darkness and Light

**I can't believe I'm doing this... but guess what?! I'M DOING IT! This idea has been festering in my head for about two weeks now, and there is A****BSOLUTELY NO WAY I can just leave it to sit and rot. So guess what? I'm turning it into a fanfiction! And my VERY FIRST Smash Bros fanfic, at that! **

**For those of you who loved TACDIF... I meant what I said. It might get picked back up eventually, but not anytime soon... I don't think so, at least... maybe, probably not... but hey! While I do THIS story, maybe my inspiration for that one will come back and I can pull it together and fix up the plot and write it some more. Until then... we'll see how this works out. **

**And for those of you waiting on TRR, I'll update soon, I PROMISE! Maybe. THIS fic is my new main focus, though! **

**Alright, moving on... **

**Soooooo... welcome one and all to... **

**A Crossing of Worlds! **

**-:-:-:-**

**PROLOGUE: Darkness and Light **

**-:-:-:-**

The girl held the small, clear glass ball in one hand. She peered through the glass surface at the swirl of colors within and whispered a quiet, eloquent phrase. A sacred phrase.

The colors twisted and tumbled about, but the moment she spoke the words, they began to take shape and form. Creatures and landscapes and people and structures and all sorts of strange elements all fell into place, one by one, before the entirety of the colors had formed into recognizable objects.

A small smile played across the girl's lips. She turned the glass ball over in her hand. Now, however, it was no longer just a glass ball: the object in her hand always a tiny world, and every swirl of color had formed a particular element of that world. Laughing in pleasure at her creation, the girl stood.

She had been seated, cross-legged, on the obsidian flooring of a vast room. The ceiling was immensely high above her head, and the walls seemed miles apart. Obsidian columns rose throughout the room, each holding a tiny glass orb much like the one in her hands at the moment. Though there were no visible light sources, or even any windows, the room was perfectly lit.

As if, perhaps, by a sort of magic.

The girl's footsteps echoed somewhat eerily as she walked across the room. Finally, she stopped.

"This is it," she murmured to herself, her smile widening. "This is the place. Perfect, just right."

A column rose from the ground with a faint rumbling, stretching all the way from the floor of the room to the ceiling of it. It was made of the same dark obsidian as the floors, quite the stark contrast to the creamy marble walls and ceiling. A small space was carved into the stone column. Reaching out with one gentle, slender hand, the girl placed the glass orb within the space.

Perfect. It was absolutely perfect. Looking around, the girl smiled. It was just like the rest of the small glass balls in the room, each with its own obsidian column as a sort of pedestal. And yet it was oh so different.

Because each and every glass ball in that room was its own tiny world.

At that moment, a shout was heard. Two boys were visible. They had been sitting several yards away, engrossed in some sort of toy that they had been messing with. Now, the two children were up and running towards the girl.

She laughed upon catching sit of them, ruffling their hair playfully when they approached. It was clear that they were close to each other, with the look of affection and respect in the young boys' eyes and the playful love in the eyes of the girl.

"Tanya, Tanya!" one of the boys cried in excitement. "Look, we've made another!"

The girl - "Tanya" - cupped her hands and held them out, waiting. The boy who had spoken jabbed his brother in the arm, who quickly passed an object into Tanya's waiting hands.

She smiled as she brought it close to her face. It was another of the glass orbs, identical in size and shape, yet void of the color and magic which the other had possessed.

"It's wonderful!" Tanya exclaimed, genuine excitement lighting her face. "You've done just beautifully, Matthew, Christopher. Let's see what this one will make, shall we?"

The boys nodded eagerly. Smiling, Tanya - who also happened to be their older sister - gently pressed her lips to the glass surface of the orb.

And Tanya breathed life.

Color cascaded into the magical little ball, filling it with the same tumbling, twisting, beautiful colors as the first had been filled with.

Tanya laughed under her breath while her brothers stared in awe and wonder. She chanted a phrase to the ball, whispering it, not letting another soul hear the sacred words.

And another world began to form.

But suddenly, swiftly, a feeling of icy cold swept through the room. Tanya gasped in shock as the beautiful colors of the half-formed world suddenly turned to shades of gray and black.

Darkness crawled across the room, swallowing the three children in absolute pitch black, but for a small source of light. This source was a humanoid figure, which glowed amidst the swirling darkness: an embodiment of evil, glowing bright blue, seemingly made of plasma.

Tanya whispered a name. Matthew and Christopher each looked up to her, clearly afraid.

"A world of darkness," she whispered. "This is his realm." She held up the tiny ball. "Him. This is his realm." She looked down at the boys. "Don't be afraid, Matt. You either, Chris. This will hold the balance of good and evil." A spark flared in her eyes as she looked up at the strange figure. "This is your world, correct?"

A deep, masculine voice answered, but Tanya got the feeling that it did not belong to the figure she was seeing. "Indeed. That is his world, Tei."

Tanya faltered. "H-how..."

"How do I know your true name, you wonder? It's simple," the voice responded, chuckling lightly. "I know who you are, Tei. And I know who you will become." The voice's light tone darkened. "And I will not let this happen. These worlds were _never meant to be_!"

Matt and Chris clung to Tanya in fear. She gritted her teeth. "Just because your power is over darkness, Sekiryo, does not mean that you must vanquish mine!"

The voice laughed, but there was still an element of darkness to it. "You do not understand. What I want is not to vanquish your worlds. I want only for my darkness to rule over them!" The plasmatic figure suddenly moved, stretching its limbs. Its movements were jerky and odd. "This creature is your own creation, Tei. However, I now control him." The figure twisted midair and formed a golden chain in his hands.

"Chain of Light," Matt whispered at Tanya's side. "It's the Chain of Light."

"His name will be Tabuu!" The voice roared. "And he shall take over your worlds! They were meant to be mine, and they shall be! Do you hear me, Tei?"

"Never in a million years, Sekiryo!" Tanya yelled. "And my name is _Tanya!"_

"Very well," the voice hissed. "Play that game... see how it works out for you. I've already done away with your father." At this, Tanya's face paled. "You'll be next, 'Tanya'. And your pitiful worlds will soon be under my control."

Tanya's fists clenched. She grabbed hold of Matt's and Chris's hands. Through gritted teeth, she whispered to the boys, "go. Enter the world I've created. You can be safe there - safe from _him,_ and anyone else." She gripped their hands tighter, and a white mist swirled around them - Matt's right hand and Chris's left. The mist thickened and swirled faster and faster, before it formed into two pure white gloves.

"Use these," Tanya told them, "to guide you and help you properly harness your power. Go, quickly!" She snatched the ball - the one she still harnessed control over, the one full of color and life - from its pedestal and held it out to the two boys. "Touch this with your gloves."

Matt looked Tanya in the eye. "B-but what about you?"

"I'll be fine," she promised. "Now, hurry! You have to go - now!"

Chris bit his lip. Then he nodded and placed his gloved hand on the ball, Matt soon to follow.

"Remember that I love you," Tanya whispered as a flash of pure white light engulfed them.

"We love you too, Tanya!" Both of their voices faded to nothing but an echo as they disappeared. Tanya held the ball close to her heart, knowing that they were safely inside now - _but,_ she reminded herself, _they're only as safe as this ball. _She had to make sure it stayed safe, or her brothers could be killed - or worse, swallowed by Sekiryo's evil shadows and lost for eternity in a world of darkness. Tanya shuddered. That, she knew, was a fate worse than death. Her own first-hand experiences told her that.

"You power-obsessed _jerk!"_ she spat at Sekiryo. Even though he was a disembodied voice at the moment, she could yell at him all she wanted.

"Call me what you wish," he responded with sugary, false sweetness. "Now, let us see..." Slowly, amidst all the darkness, a form began to take shape - a form that was darker than the darkness itself. The form was clearly Sekiryo. Tanya's eyes narrowed.

Sekiryo's arms suddenly whipped outward, casting a dark pulse about the room. Tanya shrieked. She heard the distinct sound of glass splintering and beginning to shatter.

"NO!" she screamed. Her beautiful worlds - they'd be destroyed! And her brothers! Daring to peer down at the ball in her hands, she saw a thin crack slowly spreading across its surface. _"NO!"_

Without another moment's hesitation, Tanya thrust her arms outward - one hand clutching the ball her brothers were in, and one holding the ball of darkness. She screamed again, louder this time, and light flashed so brightly, Tanya nearly blinded herself.

When it faded, the darkness had gone. It was once more replaced by the magical light that had previously lit the room.

She looked down at the ball of darkness. Sekiryo was now trapped within the dark world. Tabuu should've been too - but, curiously, he was not.

Frowning, Tanya peered into the other ball. She closed her eyes and felt her brothers' presence within the ball. They were safe, thank goodness - if they weren't inside the ball, they could have easily been killed by the raw power she had let off. The ball's glass surface had been healed of its cracks, but what worried Tanya the most was that there was a small area of darkness within the ball. A form of evil. And Tabuu was hidden within that evil.

Tabuu was in her brothers' world now.

He wouldn't be able to leave his darkness, this she knew. But it still troubled Tanya. And as she strolled through the gallery of glass balls, safely within their columns and free of cracks, she grew more troubled. For there was a bit of darkness in every one of her once-pure worlds.

It would be alright, though. At least she had healed the cracks and trapped Sekiryo before the worlds had been consumed by the horrible darkness.

As she walked, Tanya drew connections between the orbs - not connections that one could physically sense, but mental connections, ones that would allow the creatures of one world to access another.

The only ball that she did not connect was the ball of darkness. Instead, Tanya slipped it into a pocket, to be hidden later on in a place where it would never be found - and where Sekiryo could never escape.

But evil always finds a way in the end...

**-:-:-:-**

**All right! The prologue is officially DONE! YAY ME! **

**For anyone expressing any interest in this, thank Reevee21 for her amazing gallery of SSB fanfictions for inspiring me! If you like this so far, you'll LOVE hers, so go check 'em out! **

**Moving on... **

**Soooooooo I kinda took a tiny bit of Reev's idea from her story _Heirlooms_ \- with the identities of the Hands. For her, Marco and Cress represent Master and Crazy, obviously, and I think you can guess who's representing them in my fic. But I have this crazy, original, INSANE idea for the SSB world that I think you'll love, and I think that this'll be a pretty unique fic, despite the somewhat generic title. **

**Anyway, please read and review! And as I will be joining Reevee on her quest to spread Eevee hugs, I'll have to ask all of you now to HUG AN EEVEE! **

**(despite the fact that Pikachu hugs have funnier results... heh...) **

**(OH! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEEEEEEEAAASE!) **


	2. Chapter 1: The Crosser's Comet

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! **

**Big, huge, awesome thanks to Reevee21 and Typhlosion8 (mah buddies :D) for reviewing on the last chapter! I'm as excited for this fic as you are, believe me! Also thanks to Mr. Guest. :) **

**Also, in case ya didn't notice, I've officially changed my pen name to ChocoChipKitty. I still go by Kit though! **

**Pit: Got it, Choco. **

**Dark Pit: Uh-huh. *smirks* **

***groans* Right. Thanks, Pitidid and Pittoo. **

**Pittoo: HEY! ...CHANGE THAT BACK! **

**Pit: ..."Pitidid"? **

**...well, alrighty then, enough of that... time for the REAL story to begin! Say hello to chapter one, folks! :D **

**Pit: Hi, chapter one. **

**Dark Pit: So good to meet you, chapter one. How ya doin'? **

***rolls eyes* Hilarious, guys. Hilarious. **

**-:-:-:- **

**CHAPTER ONE: The Crosser's Comet (and a very abnormal encounter) **

**-:-:-:- **

* * *

**11:00 p.m. June 2, Rustwood, NC **

* * *

Cameron frowned at the sky.

That comet was supposed to appear in a couple of hours. He thought of Abby, his twin sister, and grinned. She was out on their back porch, setting up that huge easel of hers so she could create a painting of the comet. The Crosser's Comet was probably Abby's favorite event of the year - Cameron knew it. His sister was an artist from head to toe, through and through. And living in Rustwood, North Carolina gave them an opportunity few ever had: seeing the Crosser's Comet every year, right from their backyards.

Of course, there were always those crazy tourists who came each year to see the comet. Cameron rolled his eyes. Dumb tourists - they just made everything more annoying and more crowded and forced Cameron and Abby to stay in the house for the whole week before the comet even showed up because their parents freaked out about "stranger danger" after that one year when a girl disappeared on one of those touristy days...

But that was beside the point.

Cameron sighed. Flipping his 3DS shut, he slipped it into his back pocket and eased open his bedroom door. He didn't want to wake his mom - she knew he and Abby were staying up to witness the comet, like they did every year, and she was fine with that, but she most likely didn't want to be woken.

Being careful to keep his footsteps light and quiet, Cameron padded down the stairs in his slippers. Panda slippers.

It's a long story... maybe to be told another time.

The moon was new, which was perfect: the less light there is, the better to see the comet. Cameron slipped into the office - once, it was his dad's, but... his dad was gone.

Cameron closed his eyes. _Forget that. Three years, Cameron. It's been three years. Forget him already..._

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Cameron pulled open a couple of the desk drawers, shifting through the contests in a brash fashion that was almost angry. He'd never been the best at controlling his feelings; the mere thought of his father never failed to upset him.

He grabbed a camera out of one drawer, a tripod out of another, then another camera and a couple flashlights. As he bundled all the stuff up in his arms, something tumbled out of one of the drawers and landed with a clang on his foot. Cameron cursed under his breath. Irritated, he grabbed the object off of the floor and held it up, ready to throw it across the room in a sudden rush of anger. A strange chill went through his body upon contact with the object, but he ignored it.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from lashing out and tossing it.

"Cameron," Abby said quietly. "Hey. It's okay."

He clenched his fists and steadied his breathing. "Y-yeah..."

She crouched down beside him as he fell back on his heels. "Dad again?"

His lips formed a hard line. "Yeah."

His sister smiled gently at him before leaning forward and wrapping him in a hug. "S'all right, Cameron," she assured him. Pulling back, Cameron caught a glint of excitement in her eyes. "Now, come on - it should be visible soon!"

He nodded, and a grin slowly spread over his face. "Awesome. Let's go!" Slipping the object into his back pocket (the left one, not the one with his 3DS in it) he pulled himself to his feet, and Abby helped him to grab all of his equipment. Then they made their way out onto the back porch.

Cameron quickly began setting up the first camera on the tripod. Abby always made jokes about his name and how it sounded like "camera," to which he rolled his eyes and laughed. His name didn't have anything to do with his love of photography, just as the fact that Abby's name started with an "A" had nothing to do with her artistry. **(It honestly, actually doesn't - I really just now noticed both of those things and decided to address them XD)**

As he finished setting up the first one and arranging the flashlights just so, Cameron grabbed the second camera and held it up, peering through the lens with his right eye. He twisted a couple knobs and pushed a couple buttons until the focus and lighting were perfect. After a moment's thought, he turned off the flash, too.

When he finished, Abby was yawning, stretched across one of the cushioned chairs they had on their porch and rubbing her eyes. Cameron sighed.

"Looks like we got a little while to wait. Two hours or so..." he mused. Abby checked her watch and nodded, confirming it. It had been a gift for her tenth birthday, and with her scatterbrained typicality, he was surprised she'd held on to it for two years since.

"Sooooooo, up for a brawl? Or maybe a Pokemon battle?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. He grinned and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his 3DS.

"You bet. Go get X, I've got Alpha Sapphire. Primal Groudon and Mega Latias are gonna crush you!"

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Not if my Mega Diancie and Xerneas get to you first!"

"Uh huh," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Good luck with that."

She darted into the house to grab her game and her 3DS.

Cameron smiled. And he knew she was smiling, too.

* * *

Lucy sighed and kicked the carpet in annoyance. She glanced up tiredly through the window at the sky; it was fading gradually from a bright blue to a deep pink. She didn't mind the colors of the sunset, not at all. In fact, she loved them, just as she enjoyed all of nature's aspects. Okay, so she wasn't a tree hugger or anything, but nature was pretty beautiful. Especially the stars - those she loved.

The thing that bugged her was the fact that she was going to be stuck in her room while the brightest, most beautiful comet EVER appeared in the sky. Sure, there were windows, but that was nothing like the view from her parents' wonderful balcony. She'd hardly get to see a thing from here! And the Crosser's Comet was NOT something to miss, even if it appeared annually in her part of North Carolina. And with her hobby as a stargazer, it was even MORE important!

Lucy groaned and flopped back onto her bed. Her gaze fell to the little Pikachu plushie sitting on her nightstand. "I cannot _believe_ this," she muttered. "I mean, come on! This is the coolest thing happening _all year_ for me! How can they not see that?"

The fact was, her parents didn't want her staying up until one a.m. to see a "silly shooting star." She'd dropped the question that morning, and they were completely incredulous at the idea, saying there way no way they'd let her hang out on their balcony past midnight for stargazing. But Lucy couldn't view the comet from her own bedroom window, which faced west; the comet would only be visible in the east. She'd only be able to see it from outside the house or from her parents' balcony, both of which were extremely risky. Lucy's dad could get pretty angry when he wanted to, and she didn't want to wake him up at 1:36 a.m. for him to find that she'd directly disobeyed him and was on the balcony staring at stars...

So Lucy was stuck in her room. She reached over and grabbed the Pikachu plush, holding it in her hands. "Wouldn't it be so great if you were real?" She liked to think that if the characters from all her favorite games were real, all her problems would be solved. Maybe it wasn't true, but still, she'd have more fun dealing with an enemy like Tabuu or Rayquaza than strict parents. And she'd be able to stargaze whenever she wanted if she were on a Pokemon journey or an adventure to save Princess Zelda.

Besides, if stuff like that was real, maybe she could just have her Pikachu use Thunderbolt on her parents. Then they'd be unconscious, and... problem solved!

Okay. No. Bad solution.

But still. Lucy was fairly certain that her life would be pretty awesome if game characters were real.

Heaving a sigh, she stood and crossed the room to where her desk was. She yanked open one of the drawers to reveal a sizable collection of games. Add to that the amount in her closet, and then the ones covering the surface of her desk, and then the smaller collections that belonged to her sisters...

Yes, it was a crazy amount. Probably, like, The-Little-Mermaid-Ariel's-treasure-trove kind of crazy. Lucy laughed a breathy laugh to herself at the idea of a giant cave full of video games.

She shifted through the contents of the drawer. Older Pokemon games for GameBoy, along with the newer 3DS games like Omega Ruby and X; Super Smash Brothers games for DS, 3DS, Wii U, and PlayStation; Legend of Zelda games for DS, 3DS, and Wii; Kid Icarus for DS and 3DS; Mario games for practically every console in existence... along with dozens more games. Lucy grinned. She liked a lot of the more popular fandoms, while her sister Julianne was a crazy LoZ and Pokemon fan and Isabel was a fan of a bunch of random games, particularly Kid Icarus - that series was, by far, her favorite. Brett wasn't old enough to be really into fandoms. Isabel let him play her New! Super Mario Brothers game on her DS sometimes, though, and he seemed to like it.

There was one interest they all shared, though - and that was their absolute love of the Super Smash Brothers fandom. The games, the fanfictions, the animated bits, the characters, the fanart, the whole idea - they loved it. Brett was always excited to see his big sisters play it. Whenever Isabel lost to Lucy or Emma, she always cried, before grabbing her Meta Knight doll (Lucy hadn't known they made those until Isabel got one for Christmas one year) and pretending to have him use Galaxia Darkness on her sisters.

That tended to result in an all-out plushie/figurine/doll battle between the sisters, while Brett looked on and laughed in that way that little kids tend to laugh.

Lucy smiled to herself at the thought.

Continuing to sift through the games, she finally decided on Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and, grabbing her DS, set herself up for a long night of train driving and talking to princess ghosts. She flipped her wrist up to see her watch, which read 11 p.m.. Lucy stretched her arms out and sighed.

Might as well enjoy herself for the next couple hours if she couldn't see that comet...

* * *

**12:00 a.m. June 2, Dream Land **

* * *

"POYO!"

Kirby screamed in a mix of rage and fear as the second explosion hit. A bunch of others screamed too.

There was a lot of screaming going on at the moment.

Kirby, though, didn't know what the heck was happening. Just your typical day in your home world, no smashing or brawling in the Smash World... nope, just a jolly, carefree, happy-go-lucky, normal day in Dream Land.

Okay... _almost_ normal.

Kirby squeaked in indignation as an enormous chunk of glass shot down from the sky, splintering into pieces as it crashed into the ground. He winced. That had been way too close for comfort.

Right now, all he knew was the sky seemed to be exploding, and the color from everywhere was turning dark. Shadows creeped over everything, and shadow bugs crawled over everything (which slightly annoyed Kirby considering the fact that shadow bugs were supposed to stay in the Smash World, their home world), and a shadow dude was laughing and throwing bombs and... _breaking..._ the _sky._

It was a big, fat, complicated, annoying, terrifying, rage-inducing mess.

So Kirby squeaked and squealed and screamed, and destroyed glass chunks with his SSB attacks so they didn't hit anyone, and tried to attack the shadow dude. Which didn't work: he was made of shadows and so Kirby's attacks never managed to make contact.

That just made Kirby angrier. He'd always been a bit childish and quick-tempered. Attack his home and don't even fight fairly, and you're in for it BIG time.

But even as he got more upset, he was starting to get scared, too. He saw the darkness just as much as anyone did. And he saw how it swallowed up everything in its path.

So he backed away, then attacked, then backed away again. None of his attacks made contact with anything and there was quite honestly nothing he could do.

"Kirby!"

The little pink creature whipped around. "P-Poyo!"

It was Meta Knight. "Kirby, we're going to die if we stay here! We have to go!"

"Poy-YO!" He puffed up in indignation - comically similar to Jigglypuff.

"I know you want to stay and protect Dream Land, but you can't, Kirby. And King Dedede..." Meta Knight cast his eyes down. "He's already gone."

Kirby made a slight whimpering sound. He knew Meta Knight had never exactly _liked _King Dedede - something involving a complicated backstory that Wikipedia knows all about - but it was a bit shocking, and not exactly good news. Besides, they were fellow smashers... "P-poyo poyo?"

"Dead, Kirby. The - the darkness swallowed him up. He's gone. Now let's go, I don't want to - "

But Kirby never got to hear what Meta Knight didn't want, because that was when another explosion hit.

And everything went black.

* * *

**12:30 a.m. June 3, Rustwood, NC **

* * *

Cameron's brow furrowed. "W-wait... hold on, Abby. Is that what I think it is?"

Abby looked up, her brow furrowing as well. They definitely weren't identical, but Abby had always heard stuff about how she and her brother looked so alike. Many of their expressions were exactly identical, and their facial features were similar. They had the same coppery-colored skin, and the same dark chocolate brown hair, even if Abby's was longer and typically in pigtails. They had the same dark almond eyes and the same cheesy grin and the same smirk and the same breathy laugh, even though Cameron's was slightly deeper in tone and Abby's was a little more of a giggle.

Right now, though, Abby wasn't laughing or smiling. "You mean a girl sitting on a rooftop?" He nodded; as usual, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "That's what it looks like." She shrugged.

He bit his lip, another habit they shared. "Maybe she wants a good view of the comet."

She nodded. "Probably. Nothing to worry about, right? Um... unless she falls." Abby clambered over the side of the chair and leaned over the porch railing. It was a second-floor porch - so basically, a bigger version of your typical balcony - and if she squinted, she was close enough to see the girl pretty well.

"Hm." It was a simple, unassuming sound. Abby glanced back at her brother. "I think she might be, like, stargazing or something... probably waiting for the comet like we are."

Cameron shrugged. "Maybe so. Wonder why she's on the roof, though. Doesn't she have a porch or a balcony or something?"

"Hey, why _not_ be on the roof? It looks fun to me!" Abby giggled and tugged one of the chairs over to the doorway. Standing on it, she was just tall enough to reach the gutters on the sides of the roof.

"Abby! You know how weak those gutter-things are, don't you?!" Cameron cried. "Get down!"

"Aw, come on," she laughed. "I'll be fine." With that, she hoisted herself up. The plasticky gutters bent precariously under her wait but, to Cameron's immense relief, didn't snap.

Once Abby had made it on top of the roof, she peered over the edge at Cameron. "You comin'?"

He sighed. "Fine." But just as he was stepping up on top of the chair, something weird happened.

Abby gave a short, startled gasp. Something tiny and pink and oddly ball-shaped shot over his head. Cameron looked up at his sister. "Abby! What is it?! What just happened?!"

There was silence.

He heard a small shriek from a little ways away. It was the girl from a couple houses down - the one who'd been sitting on the roof.

Cameron's eyes widened when he saw that she was now tumbling backwards and rolling _off _the roof. For some strange reason.

As he watched in horror, she fell backwards and towards the ground. But, in a flash, the girl had grabbed the plastic gutter on the edge of the roof and caught herself.

A small squeal elicited from up on his own roof, and Cameron looked up again. "A-Abby?"

"Cameron..." she said slowly, but he could hear her barely-contained excitement. "I think you're gonna want to see this."

Another short squeal sounded, but this one didn't come from Abby. Instead, Cameron recognized it from somewhere else - and he couldn't believe his ears.

"Poyo!"

* * *

**YAY! **

**Kirbyyyyyyyy! **

**Okay, so I'm no huge Kirby fan. But he's cute and Meta Knight's awesome, and I was just feelin' it, so here they are! And YAY! **

**Kiiiiiiiiirrrrrrbyyyyyyyy! **

**:D **

**Okay, so... remember to, uh, review and all that awesome stuff! And don't forget to hug an Eevee, too! **

**And if you want, hug a Pikachu, too - but make sure someone's got a camera. *grin* **


	3. Chapter 2: Our Friends from Dream Land

**Hi everyone! It's me again! **

**So, I'm decidedly not going to attempt to create an update schedule for this. I tried with one of my other fics, and this is how it went... **

**Chapter 35: Promised to update every Wednesday from then on. **

**Chapter 36: Missed it and updated the following Monday instead. **

**Chapter 37: Updated on a Thursday and then discontinued it. **

**As you can see, _that_ was a total epic fail. **

**So, no update schedules for me! But I'll try to get a chapter in at least once a week. Or, you know, whenever I want. And if I'm on a roll, I might go crazy and update, like, twice in one day or something... yes, I have done that before. **

**Anywho, it's time for chapter two! Kirbyyyyyyyyyyy! **

**-:-:-:- **

**CHAPTER TWO: Our Friends from Dream Land **

**-:-:-:- **

* * *

**12:30 a.m. June 3, Rustwood, NC **

* * *

It hadn't been too hard for Lucy to figure out a solution to her problem.

All she had to do was climb up to the roof - and that's what she did. It was probably the most amazing view she'd ever had of the stars. And it made her really glad there was no netted screen on her bedroom window.

She was able to really enjoy it for a little while...

But then a blob with wings shot down from the sky and hit her full in the chest, which messed things up _big_ time.

Lucy cried out in surprise, and then in fear, as the force of the blow sent her rolling backwards. She found herself in what was quite possibly a deadly tumble, while the unidentified winged object - some part of her mind thought of a U.F.O., and she almost laughed - was curled up against her chest.

One arm instinctively wrapped around whatever it was, while the other shot out and grabbed frantically at empty air. Lucy's palm slammed against the shingles, slowing her fall, and finally her fingers curled around the gutters on the sides of the roof, bringing her to a stop.

So there she hung, one hand clutching an object that was, she realized, _alive_ and _breathing,_ and the other holding onto the edge of her rooftop for dear life.

Talk about a bad position to be in.

She felt the plastic gutter bending under her weight and, thinking quickly, slid her bare feet across the walls of the house. The outer walls were shingles wooden slabs, and she easily managed to slide her bare toes in under one of the slabs, finding a grip. Still gripping the gutter, but putting most of her weight on the shingles - which were much more sturdy - Lucy shimmer along the edge of the wall until she reached her bedroom window, still open from when she'd climbed out and onto the roof.

Finding a solid foothold on her windowsill, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

She slipped back into her room and slowly loosened her hold on whatever was in her arms...

...and barely held back a scream when she saw what - or rather, _who_ \- it was.

Quickly, she set the little creature down onto her bed, nestling him comfortably into a thick, warm blanket. He felt really cold, and he definitely wasn't in a good state. And he was unconscious. That too.

When she'd finished with that, all Lucy could do was try and keep herself calm...

"Okay, Lucy, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint - and don't scream either..."

She grabbed a pillow and, shoving her face into it, screamed.

_"OH MY MEW IT'S META KNIGHT!" _

* * *

Cameron didn't waste another second in pulling himself up onto the rooftop with Abby. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the tiny pink blob in her arms, blinking up at him curiously.

His eyes practically bugged out of his head. Like, you know, what happens in cartoons. Cameron closed his bugged-out eyes and tried to calm himself.

"Abby," he said slowly.

"Cameron," she replied, matching his tone.

"Tell me that - " he started.

"Isn't who - " she continued.

"I think it is?" he finished.

"It is." Abby bit her lip.

"Are you seeing - " he started again.

"What I'm seeing? Yeah." She grinned at him. "Real, live Kirby."

"Whoa," he breathed. "Are you sure we're not - _OW!"_ That last part was because she had reached out and pinched him. _Hard._

"Okay, now we know _you're_ not dreaming," Abby concluded. "And I'm fairly certain _I'm_ not either. Guess that means it's for real!"

He rolled his eyes. "Alrighty then..."

Inside, he was quite honestly shrieking like a fangirl. Outside, he was trying to keep his cool, because that's what guys do in a situation where they want to scream like a fangirl: keep their cool. Still sitting on his knees, he bent down to get on eye level with Kirby. "Hey, little guy," he said gently, his voice barely concealing his excitement. "You okay?"

"P-Poyo!" Kirby's voice trembled and his eyes brimmed with tears as he looked back at Cameron. "Poy... poyo... poy-_yo!"_

"Sounds like something bad happened," he murmured to Abby. "Let's get him inside. It's kinda chilly out here." Despite the fact that it was early summer, Cameron was right: Abby shivered a little bit as a cold breeze blew past her. "Besides, despite how admittedly cool it is up here, it's not exactly the safest place. Especially with _that_ one." He jabbed a finger in Kirby's direction, and Abby laughed lightly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Okay."

Glancing back over at the house of the other girl, he saw her safely slipping into a window and breathed a sigh of relief to himself.

_Alright_, he thought. _So we've got an actual, real-life Kirby. That's... an interesting development, to say the least. _

He bit his lip. He still wanted to scream like a fangirl.

* * *

Kirby seemed to like Abby's bedroom a lot. He loved the decorative streamers and ribbons and lanterns hanging from the walls and ceiling. The twins watched, amused, as the little pink creature puffed himself up and flapped around the room, playing with all the decorations and squealing over the paintings.

Every once in a while, Cameron would glance at his sister's candy-cane-print analog clock hanging from the wall. The minutes ticked by, slowly but surely. He didn't want to miss the comet's appearance - and he knew Abby didn't either.

Kirby's jolly, happy-go-lucky attitude definitely lifted Cameron's spirits. Even though the little guy had clearly been through a lot, he cheered up pretty quickly.

Cameron slipped out of Abby's room and into his own, grabbing a sweater from his closet and pulling it on. Then he grabbed one of Abby's - it happened to be lying on the floor of his room - and, heading back into her room, tossed it to her.

"Thanks," she said absently, giggling a little as she watched Kirby do a midair flip.

"You seem to be accepting this pretty easily," he mused, dropping to his knees beside where she was sprawled on the carpet.

"So are you," she pointed out.

He shrugged, grinning at her. "Guess I'm pretty excited about it - or really excited - but, I dunno, it just feels a little..."

"...unreal?" she supplied.

He nodded. "Unreal."

She gave him a half-smile. "But I do kind of want to scream right now, you know."

"Yep," he replied. "And so do I. But let's not wake Mom, okay?"

She laughed and nodded. After a moment's more silence, he nudged her shoulder. "Get that sweater on. We're going back out - unless you'd rather miss the comet," he added teasingly.

"Never in a million years," she replied, pulling on her sweater.

"Hey, Kirby, c'mon!" Cameron called to the little pink creature. "We're going outside now."

Kirby chirped a happy "poyo!" and obliged, gliding down into Abby's arms.

"Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

He nodded, grinning, and they made their way back down the stairs and out the door, where the Crosser's Comet was just beginning to appear.

* * *

**8:37 a.m. June 3, Rustwood, NC **

* * *

When Lucy woke up, she was definitely not in her bed.

Actually, it appeared that she'd fallen out...

"Ow," she muttered as she tried to stand up. Finally, she managed to get to her feet. Looking around groggily, she noticed the little masked, winged creature curled up in a blanket beside her bed.

Recollecting everything that had happened last night, Lucy barely held back a screech of excitement. A real, live Meta Knight in her flipping _bedroom..._ man, her sisters were gonna freak...

That brought up the question: _should_ she tell Julianne and Isabel? No doubt they'd be really excited, but an eleven-year-old and a six-year-old... well, she was a little uneasy just telling them.

"Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead," she murmured to herself. It was a quote of Ben Franklin's - and a wise one, at that. And Julianne and Isabel were definitely not dead. Nope, they were very, very much alive.

Lucy sighed. She'd worry about the issue of keeping a secret later later. For now...

Well, with it being an early Tuesday morning near the beginning of summer vacation, she really felt like going back to sleep, actually.

Lucy flopped backwards onto her bed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face and pondering over one single strange thought...

_Meta Knight is in my room. _

_Meta Knight is in my room. _

_Meta Knight is in my room... _

Lucy couldn't help it. She squealed. Meta Knight was one of the coolest smashers - heck, he was a VIDEO GAME CHARACTER! In her_ room!_ And he had fallen from the _sky_ last night...

Lucy frowned to herself. Well, that brought up _another_ question... _how_ was he in her room? As in, how had he ended up _falling onto her from the sky_ (and nearly killing her) in the first place?

She glanced down at his small sleeping figure.

When he woke up, she could ask him, for sure.

Thinking about the comet last night, Lucy smiled. She had gotten to see it, and it was really quite a breathtaking sight... but quite obviously, the Crosser's Comet wasn't even the best part.

It was the fact that, apparently, a game character was currently sleeping in her FLIPPING BEDROOM...

Lucy squealed.

Again.

* * *

**9:01 a.m. June 3, Hyrule **

* * *

Young Link slashed again and again, destroying the shadow bugs that were attacking his people.

But he couldn't attack the darkness. And he couldn't stop it, either.

Someone screamed. Young Link whipped around just in time to see a young, blond Kokiri girl stumble and fall, blood staining her green tunic. He rushed to her side, dropping to his knees beside her. Fear and sadness shone in his eyes.

"I'll be fine - go," she whispered with a faint smile.

Young Link shook his head stubbornly, refusing to leave her side. But the darkness crept forward, and as Link stumbled backward to get away from it, it rushed over the girl, consuming her. He cried out to her helplessly as she vanished.

Tears stinging his blue eyes, Young Link lifted his head. All he could see was that the sky seemed to be shattering and there was darkness everywhere... and a strange dark figure was amidst it all, causing random explosions everywhere.

The eight-year-old boy gritted his teeth. He was absolutely helpless against this enemy.

Young Link backed away. That was all he could do - just back away and hit shadow bugs with his sword and not much more.

"Young Link!"

He looked up. There was Zelda, racing towards him, her long skirt and dark brown hair flying behind her in the wind. His eyes widened.

"We've got to get out of here," she said breathlessly, gently kneeling down to get on eye level with him. Young Link clenched his fists and shook his head.

"No," he said stubbornly. He didn't often speak, and when he did, he typically preferred shorter phrases. "This is our world. _She_ put us here!"

"She's gone," a deep, masculine voice replied.

Young Link froze as his older self stepped out from behind Zelda. His tone was grave. A small, bloody figure was hanging limp in his arms.

"Gone?" Young Link breathed.

"Gone," Zelda affirmed quietly. "The darkness got her."

Young Link's lips formed a hard line. He turned his attention to the figure in Link's arms. "That's not..."

Link nodded. "Toon."

Young Link drew in a sharp breath. Toon Link shouldn't have suffered such a terrible injury - normally, it wasn't even _possible._ Normally, he would've just lost a heart or two and been fine.

But there was something very, very wrong about this attack. Something that definitely wasn't normal. Glancing up at the fractured sky, Young Link began to see what was happening.

_She_ was gone. Link had told him so, and Young Link knew in his heart that there was no other way this would've been happening. She would have given her life up for the safety of the many realms she'd created.

Young Link sheathed his sword. He looked up at Link and Zelda. "We... have to leave, then?"

Link nodded. So did Zelda.

"We can get out through teleportation alone," the Hylian princess said seriously. "Any other method..." Zelda shook her head, unwilling to finish the sentence. She didn't need to.

Zelda reached up to touch the jewel on her head and whispered a sacred phrase.

One that might sound somewhat familiar to you...

Slowly, the four Hylians' bodies began to emit a soft glow. The glow intensified, burning brightly in the midst of the darkening world. Zelda grasped Young Link's hand and held it tightly, her other arm wrapping around Link. They were going to make it - they _had_ to make it...

But then the darkness caught up to them.

Young Link screamed as he felt a horribly cold feeling spread throughout his body. He was thrust into darkness. He writhed desperately as his consciousness slowly faded.

The last thing he heard was Zelda crying out to him as he was ripped from her grasp.

* * *

**9:05 a.m. June 3, Rustwood, NC **

* * *

Cameron gently pushed open Abby's bedroom door.

"Hey, Abby?" he called out, not bothering to be quiet. His mom was away at work, as usual, and he had no intention of letting Abby sleep in.

"What?" he heard her grumble. A giant lump under her blanket shifted slightly as she rolled over in bed.

Grinning, Cameron leaped onto his sister's bed, bouncing up and down and making her shriek in surprise. "CAMERON!" she yelped.

"ABBY!" he yelped back, matching her tone and breaking into laughter. A frizzy mound of chocolate-brown hair appeared from beneath the blanket.

She tried to brush her hair out of her face, her dark coffee-colored eyes sparkling with laughter. "Wow, Cameron. Hilarious. Absolutely hilarious."

He rolled his eyes. She giggled. "Yup. I'm hilarious. I know." He burst out laughing again, and she soon followed. They flopped back onto the bed, laughing and giggling and even snorting (which, every time it happened, just made them both laugh harder).

Finally, their laughter died down a little.

Cameron pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Hey, where'd Kirby go, anyway?"

She perked up. "Oh, he's in the closet."

"The _closet?"_ he replied, confused. "Wait. Why the _closet,_ of all places?"

She shrugged, a smile playing across her lips. "Hey, don't ask me. Ask Kirby. He saw it and made himself right at home!"

Cameron quirked an eyebrow. "Okay. I mean, I haven't got a problem with it." He hopped up off the bed and strolled over to the closet, where he pulled open the door to find a tiny little pink blob curled up among all of Abby's shoes, sound asleep. He whistled. "Sleepin' like a baby."

"Babies don't sleep soundly," Abby corrected. "They wake up, like, every twenty minutes. So you can't say that."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Well, what I meant was, he's sound asleep."

"I noticed," she replied, sliding out of her bed and into her panda slippers, which matched Cameron's exactly. A long story, I'll remind you, to be told another time.

Abby stood at her brother's side, and the two gazed down at the sleeping Kirby. He was so cute, just looking at him made it hard not to smile.

Suddenly, a huge crack rang out. Abby yelped. Cameron jumped nearly out of his skin.

"What the - " he started, but was interrupted by another earsplitting crack. "Is that _thunder?" _

Abby darted to the window, peering out. She frowned. "What a storm," she mumbled. "I didn't know it was supposed to rain today."

"The forecast said it'd be bone-dry for the next week," Cameron agreed. The sound of rain patterning on the roof echoed through the house now. "Guess they were wrong..."

Suddenly, Abby elicited a sharp gasp. "Oh - oh gosh."

"Abby?" Cameron asked uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, gosh, Cameron." Abby turned to her brother, her face abnormally pale. "Oh, gosh. You - you need to come see this, Cameron."

Cameron frowned, troubled. "Okay," he said slowly. He made his way over to the window and peered out.

Immediately, his face paled as well. "That is _not_ what I think it is."

* * *

A soft groan elicited from beside her bed.

Lucy blinked open her eyes as she woke up for the second time. Registering the fact that it had come from Meta Knight, she rolled over in bed to look over the edge, where he was lying, not-quite-asleep, in a bundle of blankets.

"Hey," she whispered. "Meta Knight? You awake?" A sudden thrill of excitement rushed through her as she realized she was talking to a video game character.

Another groan came in response. "Wh-where..."

Lucy hopped out of bed and knelt down next to Meta Knight. "Uh, hi there. I found you last night. You were unconscious. You're in... um, Rustwood, North Carolina."

"Rustwood?" he asked, bewildered, as he sat up. "What's Rustwood? ...who are you?"

"My name's Lucy," she replied hastily. "And, uh... Rustwood is a city in North Carolina, which is in the United States." She frowned and then added, "which is on Earth."

"Earth?" he cried, bewildered. "I'm on Earth?!"

"Is... that a bad thing?" Lucy replied nervously.

"No... the darkness... Dream Land! All of Planet Popstar! A-and... and..."

Meta Knight fell back onto the blankets, unconscious.

"Well," Lucy said to herself with a sigh. "Guess he's a little out of it..."

A sharp crack of thunder interrupted her thoughts. Then came another. Lucy winced. "And it looks like we're getting a storm."

* * *

**Ta-daaaaa! How's that for chapter two? **

**Sooooo, I apologize if I didn't do the greatest job describing the scene in Hyrule. It's hard to write about three Links at once! And also, Young Zelda should make an appearance somewhere, sometime soon. Heh. **

**AND you're welcome for that awesome cliffhanger! I think next chapter will be really awesome, especially because I get to introduce one of my favorite smashers! **

**And, because I feel like it, super nerd points for anyone who can explain the difference between Hylians and Hyruleans! (An easy question, I know, but that's all I can come up with that actually relates to this chapter...) **

**So, hug an Eevee - or a Pikachu - and I'll see you guys next chapter! :D **


	4. Chapter 3: A Fallen Angel

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! **

**If anyone here has been waiting on TRR, I'll let you know now that it's been updated! And lovers of TACDIF, I re-continued it! XD I guess I loved it too much to just quit... **

**As for nerd points, those go to Reevee21 and Typhlosion8, my awesome friends! And a Guest! ...'cause those people were the only ones who reviewed... AH-HEM! No biggie! It's fine. This is a relatively new fic, after all... **

**SOOOOOOOO anyway, not much to say I guess. Chapter three! Ready, set, go! ...that sounds stupid. Whatever! **

**-:-:-:- **

**CHAPTER THREE: A Fallen Angel **

**-:-:-:- **

It took all of three seconds for Cameron to race down the stairs, shove on his panda slippers, and throw himself out the door into the rain. Abby was right behind him.

Okay, fine, maybe it took a _little_ more than three seconds... but Cameron definitely wasn't wasting a moment. And, nope, neither was Abby.

"Oh, good gosh," Cameron muttered. "A-Abby. You're seeing this, too, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

She walked over to the middle of the street, kneeling down beside a small, bloody figure. "..._jeez,_ Cameron, he's _cold!_ We need to get him inside already! He'll freeze to death out here!"

"Abby, it's _summer,"_ Cameron reminded her.

"In case you didn't notice, it's actually really cold out here, summer or not - and it's raining," she replied curtly. "Now, come on..."

Cameron nodded, hurrying over to her and reaching down to gently pick up the small, bloody figure lying in the street before him.

They brought him inside and took him into the bathroom, carefully and gently cleaning off the blood. The injury was awful, but it was shallow; the worst threat was blood loss, and the flow seemed to have stopped anyway.

The twins then laid him on Abby's bed, wrapping him in as many thick, soft blankets as they could find. Abby had been right about how cold it was: the little boy's lips were blue and his face was pale and cold.

When it finally seemed he was warm enough, and they were sure that the bleeding had stopped, Cameron and Abby stepped back and sighed.

"Toon Link?" she asked.

"Toon Link," he confirmed.

"First Kirby, now Toony... I'm guessing there'll be more, then?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "A whole, whole lot more."

...

Lucy sighed, bored, as she slumped against her bedroom wall.

Meta Knight was out cold, and had been for the past ten minutes. It didn't look like he was waking up anytime soon. And there really didn't seem to be anything else of interest to do...

Besides, of course, play a little Todomachi Life on her 3DS XL...

Lucy grinned at the sudden idea and bounced up from her seated position, racing over to her crazy game collection and shuffling through it. She grabbed the game and the device, and soon settled herself down for a nice, long couple hours of Mii-ness...

...but, _of course,_ that was when Isabel decided to walk right in.

Of course she didn't knock. Six-year-olds don't knock. They barge right in, and that was exactly what Isabel did.

And, of course, she happened to see Meta Knight. Isabel froze in her tracks.

Lucy watched in horror as her six-year-old sister stared, slack-jawed, at the smasher. She looked at Lucy, then back at Meta Knight, then at Lucy again.

And then a very, very shocked little Isabel opened her mouth to scream.

...

The darkness him hard.

And it was cold, too. Oh, so very cold...

So cold, it was _painful._ The awful, awful pain... he wanted to scream, but he was immobile. Sessile. He could not move. The darkness rendered him absolutely powerless.

Still, whether he was able to scream or not, the pain was agonizing. The young angel could only lie helpless, suspended in darkness, as the sheer, painful cold raced through his body. That was all he could do.

He knew his home was being attacked. He knew he could help - he _had_ to help.

But the darkness had gotten him.

The pain intensified. He tried once more to scream, but couldn't. Never had he felt such awful, absolute _agony._ Even _death_ would have been a relief at this point.

So that was why, when unconsciousness came creeping over him and the pain at last began to subside, he wasn't scared.

All that the now-fallen, now-defeated angel felt was relief.

Even though some part of his mind told him to be scared, to break away, to not fall into sleep, he couldn't help but feel so wonderfully relieved as the pain finally faded.

And that relief was the last thing Pit felt before his mind faded into the deep, peaceful oblivion that is unconsciousness.

...

"Wh-where am I...?"

Abby's head snapped up. She gave a little squeak of excitement. "Cameron! He woke up!"

Cameron poked his head through the doorway. "What?" Glancing over at the little boy who was struggling to push himself up into a sitting position on Abby's bed, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh boy..."

In a flash, Cameron was at the boy's side, helping him to sit up. "Hey there, little guy," he said softly. "You're Toon Link, right?"

The boy, who was indeed Toon Link, looked up at Cameron. He jerked away. "Wh-who are you? How do you know my name?!" he cried angrily. He was scared, Cameron realized. Oh, so very scared.

Abby was there next. "Hey. It's okay. We promise we won't hurt you. Actually, we might have saved your life."

Toon Link blinked at this. "Wh-what?" he stammered, confused. "What are you t-talking about?"

"You were hurt, Toony," Cameron said. "Badly hurt. We brought you in here and saved you."

Toon Link was silent for a moment. "Oh," he said quietly. Then, a little more confident, he asked, "but h-how do you know me?"

"Well, that's a long story," Cameron sighed.

"Or not," Abby countered. "Let me sum it up. You're on earth. Nobody on earth believes you are real, or any of your friends, for that matter. You know you're known as smashers, right?"

Toon Link nodded.

"Well," Abby continued, "we earth-people have a bunch of games about you and your friends. Like I said, no one thinks you're real - they just believe you're video game characters." She glanced smugly at Cameron. "How's that for a quick summary?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's wonderful," he said sarcastically. "Beautiful. Amazing. You have a true talent for... _summarizing,"_ he finished dramatically.

Now it was Abby's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered. Then she glanced at Toon Link.

A grin spread across her face. "I think I'm still finding it just a little hard to believe that I'm talking to an incarnation of _Link,_ I mean - it's _Link,_ the great _Hero of Time_ himself..."

"And Hero of Trains," Cameron added. "And Hero of Winds. And Hero of..."

"Okay, I get it!" Abby replied with a laugh. She turned to Toon Link.

"Kid, you are the hero of way too many things," she said, shaking her head and smirking.

Toony just stared at her. He cocked his head, clearly confused.

"...huh?"

...

**So, how did you guys like that? **

**I know it was short for a chapter. But hey! It's still a chapter! And enough good stuff happened in it, anyway. **

**I'm gonna warn you guys that this might not be updated super-often. I rebooted The Random Room, so yay me, and I re-continued my main fic, The Ash Conspiracy: Down in Flames, and am now working on book II in the Ash Conspiracy series. Also, I'm working with a friend on another fic entirely, and there's one that is updated really, really rarely that I'm trying to update soon. **

**As you can see, I am a busy person. **

**Pikachu: Yes. Yes you are. **

**But anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed. And I hope all my TRR fans are happy I updated after three dang months, and I hope all my TACDIF fans are happy I continued, and I hope all my fans of this story alone were happy with this update. **

**So, remember: hug an Eevee! And review - yeah, do that too! Baaaiiiii! **


	5. Chapter 4: Checkers and Rock-Throwing

**First I'll apologize a little. **

**I took a HUUUUGE break from fanfictioning, so I haven't updated ANYTHING in maybe almost sort of about around kind of a month. Sorry, guys! ****But anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Pit: And Kit doesn't own Super Smash Brothers. **

**That's right. I don't. Thanks, Pitidid! :3 **

**-:-:-:- **

**CHAPTER FOUR: Checkers... and Rock-Throwing **

**-:-:-:- **

* * *

**9:15 a.m., June 3, Rustwood, NC **

* * *

"OKAYOKAYOKAYISABELDONOTSCREAM!"

Lucy dove for her sister, tackling her to the ground, and clamping her hand over the little girls mouth. Isabel gave a muffled "oof!" of surprise, but nevertheless followed her sister's wishes and didn't scream.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

Well, minor first-world crisis averted. Sure, Izzy knew, but that (hopefully) wouldn't be a problem just so long as no one else found out. If Isabel had screamed, she'd have woken up the whole house, so Lucy was fairly glad she only had to deal with _one _little six-year-old.

"O... Okay..." she started nervously. "Well, I-I'm sure you want an explanation... just, erm, don't scream and we can work it out."

Isabel nodded slowly, and Lucy released her hold on her sister, guiding her into the bedroom before closing the door and slumping against it.

"...Lucy, why is there a Meta Knight plushie in your room that's not really a plushie?" Isabel started tentatively.

Lucy couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Well, I actually don't know. I was on the roof last night - "

"You - ?!"

"It's nothing, Iz. Anyway, Meta Knight kinda got blasted out of the sky and into me - "

"Did it - ?"

"Yes, it hurt. So, I brought him inside 'cause he was unconscious and stuff - "

"Is he - ?!"

"Yeah, I think he's fine, so don't worry, Isabel. Should be alright," Lucy finished.

Isabel blinked.

She reached out a finger and poked Meta Knight's armor.

There was a few moments of silence between the sisters.

"L-Lucy, can I have a p-pillow?" the little girl finally asked, her voice shaky with excitement. Lucy frowned, but complied, tossing the fluffy thing to her sister.

Isabel thrust her face into it and, as her sister's eyes widened at the realization of what she was doing, screamed. This time, an actual, not-cut-off-by-her-sister-scream.

Thankfully it was muffled by the pillow.

* * *

**10:30 a.m., June 3, Rustwood, NC **

* * *

Cameron stared absently up at the ceiling, making little pictures out of the white "popcorn" kernels. Abby was showing Toon Link how to play checkers, and though the little boy seemed to grasp the idea of the game pretty quickly, he was having an awfully hard time playing it.

"Are you sure you want to move there?" she asked carefully.

"Umm... yes." Toon Link nodded hesitantly.

"Okay," Abby sighed, before giving Toony a devious smirk and triple-jumping one of her black pieces over three of the Hylian's red ones, capturing them.

Toon Link's face went beet red, and he folded his arms, smoldering with anger. "That was mean!"

"It was not _mean._ It was _checkers."_

"Then checkers is mean!"

Abby sighed again. "Fine. Checkers is mean. Guess I'll put away the board now - "

"No, no!" Toony yelped frantically. "I-I mean, uh, checkers isn't mean so can we keep playing?"

Abby nodded, brightening. "Okay!"

The game seemed to cycle through this process several times, and Cameron spent most of that time either zoning out or trying not to snigger at the playful banter that his sister and Toon Link were exchanging. Kirby was still sleeping, so he didn't have the tiny pink creature to amuse him.

Cameron sighed. Toon Link was full of energy after he'd woken up, but when either Cameron or Abby had tried to ask him how he ended up lying in the street like that, his small face darkened and he muttered, "I don't really remember that much."

It was clear that whatever he remembered, it wasn't good.

He was still obviously injured, but it was not as bad as it had first looked, so he was okay to do some stuff. Like, for example, jumping around on a trampoline would be an idea nothing short of _idiotic,_ while playing checkers was fine.

Thus the current situation.

The rainstorm was ongoing. It just wouldn't stop. And it wasn't letting up in the least - if anything, the sound of rain drumming on the roof was getting harder and faster by the moment.

Cameron yawned.

Abby glanced up. "Sleepy?"

He shook his head. "Naw. Bored."

She glanced over at Toon Link. The young Hylian's head was cocked, his small brow furrowing as he concentrated, trying to make a move. It was difficult, considering he had one piece left and Abby had at least seven.

Abby looked back up at Cameron. "Well, guess you'll have to stay bored, 'cause as soon as I win, Toony's gonna want a rematch and I - "

"Abby, I won!"

Abby's head snapped back towards the game board, her pigtails whipping, and she gaped at the sole red checker left on the board. "B-but... my black pieces... wh-wh..."

She looked up to see Toon Link with an armful of black checkers. "You never told me that jumping was the only way to get the pieces off the board," he said with a coy smile.

Abby glared for a second, but the sight of the little boy with the checkers in his arms... it was kind of funny, and she soon found herself giggling.

Cameron watched, bemused, as her giggling slowly turned to all-out laughter, and then she was on the ground, laughing, and Toony dropped his checkers and started to laugh, too, and Cameron kept watching with a half-smile on his coppery face.

He might have stopped laughing, too, if it hadn't been for the huge _thud_ on the roof at that moment, followed by another and another and another.

All of them froze. Abby quickly recovered and ran to the window.

"Cameron," she mumbled, "there's a - "

" - smasher?" he guessed. To his surprise, she shook her head.

"No," she said, slowly drawing out the word. "No, um... it's a little kid."

He gave her a funny look before joining her at the window.

No, it definitely wasn't a smasher. It was an ordinary kid _throwing rocks at the roof_.

"Okay," Cameron mumbled. "That is... _not_ strange at all. Um, I'm going to check it out."

"Me too!" Abby said quickly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, alright," he conceded. "But let's not give the kid a heart attack. Toony, buddy, you're staying inside."

Toon Link gave Cameron a small nod as the two kids made their way downstairs.

Cameron flung open the front door. "Hey! You there, kid - "

The boy turned his head, and fear lined his face. "Oh _no,_ get back inside, _now! _Go, _hurry_ or he'll - "

But that was all Cameron heard, because then there was a rushing, roaring sound in his ears, and he was painfully wrenched away from consciousness.

For one brief moment, he thought he saw light, and he heard Abby desperately calling his name.

Then: _blackness._ And that was all.

* * *

Lucy smirked.

The moment Meta Knight woke up - not too long after the muffled pillow-scream, in fact - Isabel had gone into absolute fangirl mode. And it was weird to watch, because that was most definitely _Lucy's_ thing. But then, seeing your all-time favorite video game character come alive is certainly an... _interesting..._ experience. Possibly fangirl-triggering - okay, _definitely_ fangirl-triggering...

So Lucy really wasn't _that_ surprised that her sister was going crazy over the armor-clad creature. If it had been, say, _Pit,_ then Lucy would have...

_Absolutely..._

Lost...

Control.

So the, when you thought about it, maybe it was just a _slightly_ good thing that it _wasn't_ Pit.

Now, of course, Lucy was thinking about Pit. And imagining what would happen if he _did_ come alive. Oh, _man_ that'd be awesome. And it was fairly possible, considering -

_"LUCY!"_

_"WHAT!"_ she shouted in response to her sister's yell. "WHAT _IS_ IT WHAT _IS_ IT WHAT _IS_ IT!"

"Lucy, can I borrow your Kirby: Canvas Curse game?"

"Oh, sure." Lucy gestured to her collection area. "If you can find it, I guess."

"Well, you have Nightmare in Dream Land and Triple Deluxe, right? So maybe if I find those..." Izzy trailed off as she searched through the piles and piles of games. "Oh, here's 64: The Crystal Shards! But... the Wii's in Julianne's room. Darn. Um... AHA! Here we go! Kirby Super Star Ultra! That'll work!"

Taking a deep breath, she hollered, "_META KNIIIIIIIGHT, COME LOOK AT THIIIIIIIS~!" _

Lucy winced. "_Izzy, _keep it _down!" _she hissed at her sister.

Isabel flushed a little, but nodded. Then she grabbed her DS and started playing as Meta Knight flew over, flapping his batlike wings gently.

Lucy sighed, flopping backwards on the ground, bored a little.

Then she heard several thuds coming from outside in the storm, and from there, things got fairly complicated.

**-:-:-:- **

**Okay, that's all for now, folks! Hope you enjoyed! ;) And sorry again for the delayed update! **

**Do note, updates may continue to take a while... for a while. But I'm trying, I promise! **


End file.
